Apartamento 1233
by InThatEyes
Summary: Hinata e Sakura passam por uma fase incrível da vida ao dividir um apartamento e experimentar diferentes emoções e situações com seus namorados Naruto e Sasuke.


Hello people!  
Mais uma história, dessa vez de Naruto!

Não sou muito de atualizar minhas histórias, mas esta daqui meio que entrou pronta na minha cabeça e eu tive que escrevê-la!

Espero que gostem, boa leitura!

 **Apartamento 1233**

Há algum tempo a paz reinava na Vila da Folha. A harmonia, a tranquilidade e a alegria que os moradores da vila experimentavam extrapolavam os muros do local, que ganhava fama. Alguns até arriscavam a dizer que aquele seria o melhor lugar para se viver no mundo shinobi, e para quem vivenciava tudo isso em seu cotidiano, saber disso era motivo de muito orgulho e gratidão por todos os momentos difíceis superados e por toda a dedicação e heroísmo dos ninjas de Konoha.

Haruno Sakura e Hyuuga Hinata eram duas delas, duas ninjas fortes que já haviam vivido muitas experiências e também amadurecido com elas, em todos os sentidos. As duas ja haviam visto muitas vitórias e muitas alegrias, assim como já haviam vivido muitas tristezas e muita dor, histórias e fatos que as levaram a se aproximar e construir importantes laços de amizade.

As duas viviam momentos muito bons em suas vidas. Ambas haviam conseguido altos cargos em postos diferentes em suas funções como ninja, Sakura se tornara uma médica excelente e coordenava uma ala inteira do hospital de Konoha e Hinata se tornara capitã de um importante esquadrão de espionagem e rastreamento dentro da ANBU. O dia a dia as exigia muito foco, concentração e determinação, mas nada fora do que já estavam acostumadas.

Muitas coisas novas estavam aparecendo também para Hinata e Sakura. Com os altos cargos alcançados a independência viera e as duas haviam conseguido autonomia suficiente para saírem da casa de seus pais e irem morar juntas. A decisão veio durante uma simples conversa enquanto as duas retornavam para casa depois de um dia intenso de trabalho, Sakura queria sair de casa, mas gostaria de ter alguém para compartilhar as despesas e para conviver de forma harmoniosa, o que rondava os pensamentos de Hinata há algum tempo, as duas simplesmente aproveitaram a amizade e uniram o útil ao agradável.

A ideia não foi bem aceita pela família de Hinata, tradicional ao extremo, mas a morena não se importou e fez com que sua decisão fosse tomada com muita coragem e com todo o apoio de Hanabi, seria eternamente grata a irmã. Com algum esforço e ajuda dos amigos, as duas alugaram um apartamento amplo de dois quartos e varanda na região central da vila.

Depois de alguns dias de arrumação e organização, o apartamento estava bem arrumado e com a cara das duas, percebia-se claramente que duas garotas moravam ali, as coisas estavam sempre limpas e no lugar, orgulhando uma mãe neurótica por limpeza como a mãe de Sakura. Mas, além dos familiares, duas pessoas não podiam apoiar e gostar mais da decisão das amigas: Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata e Naruto estavam namorando há um ano e não podiam estar mais felizes. Hinata sempre envergonhada e tímida, corava ao lado do namorado hiperativo, mas não conseguia esconder tudo o que sentia, percebia-se de longe o brilho nos olhos dela ao olhar para ele e ele, lerdo como sempre, respondia à sua maneira, gargalhando e fazendo escândalo por onde passavam.

Sakura e Sasuke namoravam a poucos meses, pois toda a frieza e todo o orgulho que Sasuke sempre carregou consigo eram tão intensos que fora difícil para Sakura quebrar toda aquela barreira e lhe mostrar um mundo novo e cheio de possibilidades felizes. Sasuke ainda se sentia muito perturbado por tudo que já havia feito e atualmente redenção era sua palavra favorita. Foi graças a uma kunai envenenada e alguns dias internado no hospital, que sua aproximação com Sakura fora possível.

Naruto e Sasuke moravam sozinhos próximo ao apartamento das namoradas, mas com a mudança, o apartamento de Sakura e Hinata havia se transformado praticamente em um QG dos amigos desde o tempo da academia, Ino e Tenten estavam sempre por la, assim como Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru e todos. Muitos jantares e comemorações de aniversário já haviam acontecido la e até mesmo Temari já havia se hospedado no apartamento das duas. O lugar era querido por todos e sempre que podiam, Naruto e Sasuke estavam por la.

Naquela sexta-feira, Hinata e Sakura deixavam o mercado com algumas sacolas de compra para abastecer a dispensa do apartamento e para preparar um jantar para os namorados, que voltavam de missão naquele dia.

\- Hinata, acho que compramos tudo! Se algo faltar, mandamos o Naruto vir buscar! – disse Sakura rindo com a possibilidade.

\- Você sabe que ele não vai adorar a ideia, mas com certeza vai fazer por medo dos seus punhos Sakura-chan! – Hinata disse rindo imaginando a reação do namorado.

\- Ou por um pedido seu, que ele não consegue resistir! – Sakura sorriu para a amiga, que corou e as duas seguiram o caminho pelas ruas.

\- OOEEE HINATA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN! – as duas escutaram o grito estridente de Naruto de longe e pararam para olhar o loiro correndo freneticamente em sua direção.

\- Naruto-kun... – Hinata sussurrou, corando rapidamente e alargando seu sorriso.

\- Hinata-chan! – ele disse ao chegar próximo das duas e abraçar a namorada, levantando-a do chão e beijando-a suavemente logo em seguida. Hinata não pôde fazer nada a não ser se envergonhar, pois suas duas mãos estavam ocupadas com as sacolas. – Desculpe, eu não vi que você estava com essas sacolas! Quer ajuda?

\- N-não precisa... Não estão pesadas. – ela disse sorrindo.

\- Certo! – ele disse alegre virando-se para Sakura. – Ei Sakura-chan, tudo bem? O teme foi entregar os relatórios da nossa missão, mas ele me disse que vai passar em casa antes de ir para o seu apartamento!

\- Yo, Naruto! Pela sua animação tudo correu bem na missão! – ela disse sorrindo para o amigo. Ainda bem, sinal de que seu namorado estava bem e sem nenhum arranhão. – Estávamos esperando por vocês! Essas sacolas são para o jantar que vamos fazer pela volta de vocês!

\- Sério? - O rosto de Naruto se iluminou com a ideia, enquanto sua mente já visualizava um pote de rámen enorme a sua frente. – Nós vamos comer rá...?

\- Não, Naruto! Não vamos comer rámen de novo, não adianta insistir! – Sakura disse em tom autoritário.

\- Tá bem, tá bem... – ele disse num suspiro triste fazendo Hinata rir. – Mas tudo o que vocês fazem fica muito bom! Vou adorar, com certeza!

\- Ótimo! – Hinata disse – Então vá avisar o Sasuke e depois vá para a sua casa descansar um pouco, nos dê um tempo para preparar o jantar, certo?

\- Não posso ficar com você, Hinata-chan? - ele disse fazendo birra para a namorada, que contia o riso.

\- Agora não, Naruto-kun... – disse dando um beijo em seu rosto e falando em seu ouvido. – Mais tarde.

\- Hunf! – ele respondeu cruzando os braços fingindo estar bravo para logo em seguida sorrir e responder: - Tudo bem, estou indo avisar o teme, até mais tarde meninas!

\- O Naruto nunca vai mudar. – disse Sakura rindo ao avistar o amigo correndo para a direção oposta. – Vamos Hinata, vamos preparar o jantar para esses dois desajustados!

E foram conversando animadamente durante o caminho. Ao chegarem em casa, guardaram tudo o que não seria usado no jantar e Sakura assumiu a cozinha enquanto Hinava entrava no banho. Ao sair, Sakura foi para o banho enquanto Hinata continuava o que a amiga já havia começado.

Um tempo depois, as amigas conversavam animadamente sobre seus empregos, sobre seus amigos, sobre o novo namorado de Ino e sobre seus namorados. Hinata queria conversar há tempos com Sakura sobre um assunto que há muito tempo estava entalado na garganta, mas sua timidez e também a vida corrida das duas a impedia. Hinata queria conversar sobre sexo.

Por nascer em uma família extremamente tradicional e onde os homens mandavam e desmandavam, Hinata não tinha liberdade para conversar sobre isso com ninguém da família, nem mesmo suas primas e tias. Este era um assunto extremamente reprimido em sua família, claro que ela sabia o básico e também já conversara um pouco sobre isso com suas amigas, mas agora que havia saído de casa, esse tipo de conversa seria muito mais fácil.

Com o tempo que Naruto ficara fora em missão, a garota pensara muito sobre o assunto, considerando o tempo que já estavam juntos, a maturidade que estavam alcançando, seus momentos íntimos juntos que a faziam arrepiar e que logo alguns amassos já não resolveriam mais... Hinata começava a se sentir pronta e mais confiante para se tornar mulher, já que sua independência ia muito bem, obrigada. Mas ainda assim, por ser muito tímida e reservada, o assunto a causava inúmeras dúvidas e receios.

No momento entre amigas, decidiu então começar a conversa com Sakura discretamente.

\- Hum... Sakura-chan... – ela disse enquanto picava alguns legumes.

\- Sim? - a amiga respondeu, provando um pouco do molho em uma das panelas.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Hinata disse já um pouco corada.

\- Sim, Hinata! Se eu puder te ajudar... – Sakura já começava a perceber que talvez Hinata tocasse em um assunto sério, talvez algo sobre sua família.

\- B-bem é que... Bom, ahn... – Hinata começou engasgando e ficando muito vermelha.

\- Pode falar Hinata-chan! É algo sério? - Sakura começava a se preocupar.

\- Não! É que... É que... – Hinata se repreendia por dentro. Porque era tão difícil? - Sakura-chan... sabe...

\- Hinata! Pode falar, seja lá o que for, não pode ser tão ruim assim! – Sakura disse impaciente, lembrando muito sua mestra. – É um segredo? Você pode confiar em mim!

\- N-não, Sakura-chan... – Hinata estava extremamente envergonhada. – Não é um segredo.

\- Então fale! Hinata-chan, nós moramos juntas, não precisa ficar nervosa e nem precisa se preocupar se for algo sério, ninguém vai saber! – Sakura começava a se preocupar de verdade.

\- É que... É que... – Hinata ainda se repreendia, não era hora para inseguranças, seria melhor conversar com sua amiga de uma vez. – É um assunto que nunca tive coragem de conversar com ninguém e gostaria de conversar com você.

\- Bom saber que você consegue se abrir para mim Hinata-chan. – Sakura abriu um sorriso encorajador para a amiga, notando como aquilo era importante para ela. – Pode falar.

\- Ok. Não sei se você vai se incomodar, mas vou te perguntar isso... – Hinata respirou fundo e ignorou o frio em sua barriga e começou. – Bom... eu queria saber se... Saber se... Se você e o Sasuke-kun já... Se vocês já fizeram amor.

Sakura arregalou os olhos para a amiga diante da pergunta repentina. Hinata estava confusa diante da reação da amiga e já se preparava para desculpar, quando Sakura suavizou suas feições e começou a rir despreocupada.

\- Ah, então era isso? - ela ainda ria. – Hinata-chan, não precisava ficar desse jeito! A Ino me perguntou isso na nossa primeira semana de namoro!

\- Me desculpe, Sakura-chan... – Hinata agora dava um sorriso nervoso, mas já se sentia um pouco mais relaxada. – Eu não sabia como seria a sua reação...

\- Não se preocupe com isso, eu não me importo. Se você quiser conversar sobre isso, estou aqui, sou bem aberta sobre isso, já que vivo orientando as adolescentes que atendo no hospital! – ela disse sorrindo tranquilamente para depois corar um pouco. – Agora respondendo à sua pergunta... Sim, já fizemos.

\- Sakura-chan... – Hinata lhe respondeu surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo, era muito bom ver a amiga bem e feliz com quem amava. – Isso é maravilhoso! Hum... faz muito tempo que aconteceu?

\- Um pouco! Estamos juntos há seis meses... – ela disse buscando na memória os acontecimentos. – E transamos desde o terceiro mês de namoro.

\- Então isso acontece com frequência! – Hinata disse provocando Sakura, que ficou um pouco vermelha.

\- Bom, sim... – ela disse rindo. – Quando você descobre os benefícios do sexo junto com quem ama não tem como parar.

\- Sim... – Hinata disse envergonhada. – Sua primeira vez foi com ele Sakura-chan?

\- Sim!

\- E como você se sentiu?

\- A mulher mais feliz e completa do mundo. – Sakura respondeu sorrindo e soltando um pequeno suspiro lembrando-se da noite mais linda que Sasuke já havia lhe dado e do quanto se sentiu amada por ele.

\- Isso é maravilhoso Sakura-chan! Fico muito feliz ao ver que vocês são felizes! – Hinata respondeu com carinho para a amiga.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos até Sakura perceber o rumo que a conversa estava levando. Hinata ainda não havia falado sobre ela e Naruto e estava perguntando aquelas coisas a nível de curiosidade e a nível de conhecimento também, então isso só podia significar uma coisa.

\- Hinata-chan... Agora eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa! – Sakura disse calma.

\- Sim? - Hinata virou seus olhos perolados para ela já esperando a pergunta.

\- Você é virgem, Hinata-chan? - Sakura perguntou observando a vermelhidão no rosto da amiga.

\- S-sim, Sakura-chan... – ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

Sakura não julgava a amiga, até porque entendia que cada mulher tem seu tempo e decide o melhor momento e o melhor parceiro para se entregar, mas não deixava de estar surpresa, pois a amiga já namorava há mais tempo que ela e tinha um namorado tão hiperativo que não imaginava que os dois houvessem contido os hormônios por tanto tempo.

\- Entendo. Por isso está me perguntando tudo isso não é? - Sakura disse tranquilizando a amiga. – Não se preocupe Hinata-chan, ninguém deve ser pressionado em relação a isso. Você deve se sentir segura acima de tudo antes de tomar qualquer decisão e também deve se respeitar e respeitar os limites do seu corpo.

\- Sim... – Hinata respondeu ainda muito envergonhada. – Sakura-chan eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conversar sobre isso com ninguém, e por não saber e não conhecer, sempre me reservei diante dessas situações.

\- Eu entendo você Hinata-chan e você não precisa se apressar e nem fazer a vontade de ninguém além da sua. – Sakura disse sorrindo para ela. – Dê tempo ao tempo e busque aprender e conversar mais sobre isso! Você e o Naruto nunca conversaram sobre isso?

\- Bom... Nós... Já conversamos sim, mas só um pouco... – Hinata disse se lembrando das primeiras vezes em que ela e Naruto dormiram juntos e no qual ela confessara a ele que nunca havia se entregado e que ainda não se sentia pronta para isso e como ele fora extremamente compreensivo, sempre a respeitando. – Acho que precisávamos conversar mais...

\- Vou dividir minha experiência com você. – Sakura disse. – Eu e Sasuke-kun conversávamos muito sobre isso, eu sempre me preocupei em me proteger e ele sempre se preocupou em me respeitar. Na noite em que nos amamos pela primeira vez, procuramos deixar nossas preocupações e anseios de lado e procuramos relaxar e deixar acontecer. Foi incrível! Quem sabe se você e o Naruto conversarem mais as coisas não fluem melhor?

\- Sim... Acho que preciso me abrir mais para isso, estou sentindo que logo vou avançar esse passo em meu namoro. – ela disse sorrindo. – Acho que eu e o Naruto-kun merecemos isso.

\- Acho importante você pensar assim e espero que você amadureça mais ainda essa ideia e se sinta preparada! E pode sempre contar comigo! – Sakura respondeu sorrindo e passando um braço em volta da amiga e logo depois sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Quando você descobrir as maravilhas do sexo, não vai querer parar mais.

As duas deram gostosas risadas e Sakura decidiu perguntar, já que estava extremamente curiosa.

\- Hinata-chan, estou curiosa, eu preciso te perguntar! – Sakura disse divertida. – Vocês nunca tentaram?

\- Anh... Bem... – Hinata estava um pimentão. – Nós chegamos a tirar as roupas algumas vezes e já nos masturbamos várias vezes, mas sempre fico insegura e não consigo relaxar e nem avançar.

\- Bom, isso acontece Hinata-chan, não se preocupe, não era a hora. – Sakura disse. – Essas fases vão ajudar vocês a se conhecerem! Mas quem sabe daqui há um tempo?

\- Sim. – Hinata sorriu para ela e levou um pequeno susto ao ouvir a campainha.

\- Acho que os alvos da nossa conversa chegaram! – disse Sakura enquanto olhava o relógio e desligava as panelas. – E bem na hora!

Sakura abriu a porta do apartamento e encontrou as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Sasuke, seu amado e ex companheiro de time, dono dos olhos que a faziam estremecer toda vez que se encontravam e Naruto, também ex companheiro de time e um "irmão" para a vida toda.

\- Sasuke-kun... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes do namorado tomar seus lábios em um beijo cálido, cheio de saudades e significados que só ela podia entender.

\- Senti sua falta, Sakura... – ele disse ainda abraçado a ela, assim que se separaram.

\- Eu também. – ela disse sorrindo e beijando sua bochecha.

Ele sorriu para ela e os dois se deram conta de que Naruto já havia entrado no apartamento e abraçava Hinata por trás, distribuindo beijos por todo o seu pescoço, enquanto ela, hiper vermelha e totalmente entregue, tentava arrumar um arranjo de flores que ia para o meio da mesa.

\- Oe, dobe, nós ainda estamos aqui! – Sasuke disse em tom de provocação para observar a reação dos dois, adorava provocar o amigo.

\- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura disse em tom reprovador. Depois da conversa com Hinata, queria que os amigos tivessem todos os momentos íntimos possíveis.

\- Cala a boca, teme! – Naruto retrucou corado se separando da namorada. – Hey Hinata-chan! O que tem de bom para a gente? Estou faminto!

\- Fizemos um ensopado de peixe! – Hinata respondeu contente, adorava cozinhar junto da amiga.

\- Parece ótimo! – Sasuke disse bisbilhotando as panelas enquanto a namorada segurava o riso, ele havia mudado muito desde seu retorno à vila, já não era o mesmo Sasuke frio e fechado de sempre.

\- Certo! Já que vocês dois vieram só para comer, pelo menos nos ajudem a arrumar a mesa! – Sakura disse mandona. Se ela soubesse o quanto se parecia com sua mestra, nem ela mesma acreditaria!

\- Hai hai... – disse Naruto derrotado arrancando risos de todos.

Após cada um se servir e tomarem seus lugares à mesa, jantaram conversando animadamente sobre muitos assuntos, os tempos em que eram apenas gennins, os treinamentos e as manias de seus senseis, de missões em conjunto, das brigas e das piadas com os amigos, os primeiros pedidos de namoro e tantas outras boas lembranças.

\- Vocês se lembram do aniversário do Sai no ano passado? - Naruto perguntava com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. – Acho que a coisa mais engraçada que me lembro de ter visto foi o Kiba e o Shikamaru tentando levar o Chouji para casa, os três estavam completamente bêbados, ninguém conseguia andar!

\- Droga... Como fui perder isso? - Sasuke disse rindo.

\- Simples! Você estava dormindo em cima da mesa Sasuke-kun! – Sakura ria divertida – Eu não conseguia te acordar e acabei dormindo também! Até Naruto nos acordar.

\- E enquanto isso, eu e Tenten segurávamos o cabelo da Ino no banheiro, ela não parava de vomitar... – Hinata disse em tom preocupado, mas rindo dos relatos dos amigos. Já haviam passado por tantas coisas juntos...

\- Aquela porca é uma fraca mesmo! – Sakura disse rindo. A rivalidade entre as duas havia morrido há tempos, mas as provocações continuavam as mesmas, brincadeiras que faziam parte da amizade de longa data. – Vou lembra-la dessa história amanhã, já que ela vem nos visitar!

\- Cara, eu acho que comi demais! – Naruto disse massageando a barriga. – Obrigada Hinata-chan! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

\- Ei! Eu também preparei o jantar, ouviu Naruto? - Sakura respondeu impaciente.

\- E por isso estava maravilhoso! Obrigada, Sakura. – Sasuke lhe deu um selinho rápido, deixando a namorada derretida.

\- Foram vocês que deram o toque especial no jantar. – Hinata respondeu se aconchegando nos braços de Naruto, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

\- Certo! Mas agora, a louça precisa ser lavada! Não me olhe com essa cara Naruto! – Sakura disse.

\- Porque não podemos lavar amanhã? - disse Naruto choroso.

\- Porque sujeira é uma coisa que não pode existir aqui em nosso apartamento! – disse Sakura determinada, o que fez Sasuke pensar o quanto a namorada também era parecida com sua sogra, o que o assustava às vezes.

\- Sakura-chan, podíamos fazer assim: enquanto você e o Sasuke-kun lavam a louça eu e o Naruto-kun arrumamos a mesa e secamos a louça! O que acha? - Hinata era muito boa em dividir as tarefas domésticas, Sakura adorava dividir o apartamento com ela.

\- Ótimo, assim todos nós fazemos alguma coisa, certo Sasuke-kun? - Sakura disse com um tom de cobrança para o namorado.

\- Hai hai... – ele respondeu cansado, não ia adiantar discutir.

Sasuke e Sakura começaram a lavar a louça conversando descontraídos e trocando alguns beijos às vezes, enquanto Naruto e Hinata observavam a vila da varanda do apartamento, depois de organizar e tirar tudo da mesa.

\- A vista daqui é tão linda não é, Hinata-chan?

\- Hai... - ela respondeu prendendo o fôlego quando sentiu Naruto a abraçar por trás, como fizera na cozinha.

\- Senti sua falta, Hinata-chan... – ele disse em seu ouvido fazendo a garota se arrepiar completamente.

\- Eu também, Naruto-kun... – ela se virou para ele e enlaçou seus dedos em volta do pescoço do namorado. – Todos os dias...

\- Todos os dias me pergunto porque demorei tanto para estar ao seu lado... – ele disse brincando com os cabelos da namorada e olhando para seus lábios com desejo.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Naruto-kun... - ela disse olhando em seus olhos azuis. – Ainda temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Os dois trocaram um beijo cálido e cheio de desejo, Naruto segurava a cintura de Hinata como se nunca quisesse soltar, aproximando mais seus corpos, arrancando suspiros da namorada. Os dois não se viam há quinze dias e a saudade era grande. O namoro deles não podia estar melhor, os dois se sentiam muito felizes. Naruto ainda tinha dificuldades para lidar com a família de Hinata, mas desde a mudança essa questão havia melhorado um pouco.

\- Eu detesto interromper os pombinhos, mas alguém precisa secar a louça! – Sakura disse com as mãos na cintura olhando o casal de amigos com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Não posso nem beijar minha namorada em paz nessa casa! – Naruto disse fingindo indignação arrancando risos de Sakura, enquanto segurava na mão de Hinata e a levava para a cozinha.

Enquanto Naruto secava a louça e Hinata a guardava, os dois conversavam animados, contando um para o outro as novidades daqueles dias sem se ver e o quanto sentiram falta um do outro. Na sala, Sakura estava sentada no colo de Sasuke e os dois se beijavam, falando banalidades entre os beijos.

\- Você já sabe uma das coisas que mais senti falta durante essa missão não sabe? - Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura, distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço, sentindo a garota se arrepiar por inteiro.

\- E você acha que eu não senti? - Sakura respondeu a altura olhando no interior dos olhos negros do namorado.

\- Sakura, Sakura... – ele disse sarcástico. – Se você soubesse o quanto mudou de uns meses para cá... Onde está a Sakura inocente que eu conheci?

\- Você a transformou... – ela disse. – Não está lembrado?

Sasuke sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras e aconchegou Sakura melhor em seu colo, arrancando de seus lábios um beijo cheio de desejo, grudando seus corpos e passeando suas mãos pelas costas e pela cintura da garota.

\- Ei! Teme, Sakura-chan, arrumem um quarto! – Naruto disse debochado fazendo Sakura corar um pouco e Sasuke soltar um suspiro frustrado.

\- Não enche, dobe! – Sasuke rebateu.

\- Ainda está cedo... – Hinata disse olhando para o relógio. – Querem assistir um filme?

\- Desde que não seja de terror... O Naruto morre de medo! – Sakura disse rindo.

\- Agora você também Sakura-chan? Não é à toa que você namora o teme! Você está cada vez mais parecida com ele! – Naruto disse aborrecido.

\- Ela só disse a verdade, dobe! – Sasuke riu.

\- Cala a boca! – o loiro rebateu. – Hinata-chan, pode escolher qualquer filme!

\- Certo... Que tal esse? Como se fosse a primeira vez? - ela disse analisando a capa do dvd.

\- Ainda não assistimos esse! Parece bom! – Sakura disse animada

\- Ok, vamos assistir! – o loiro disse com seu sorriso largo.

Com o cair da noite, uma brisa gelada começou a entrar pelo apartamento, fazendo com que as garotas fechassem as janelas e pegassem edredons para se acomodar em frente à tv com os namorados. Sasuke e Sakura deitaram juntos no sofá, apenas com as cabeças de fora, enquanto Hinata e Naruto estavam estirados no tapete confortável, também envolvidos pelo edredon e abraçados. Já estavam acostumados com aquela organização, já que Naruto e Sasuke sempre estavam no apartamento, às vezes mudavam a ordem dos casais do sofá para o tapete, mas era o canto da casa favorito por todos.

Depois de um tempo de filme, Sasuke e Sakura se beijavam sem dar atenção alguma à tv, enquanto Naruto e Hinata se divertiam com o filme, trocando alguns beijos e carícias de vez em quando. Logo o filme chegou ao fim e os quatro decidiram ir dormir.

\- Naruto, Hinata-chan, eu e Sasuke-kun já vamos dormir. – Sakura disse. – Vocês já vão também?

\- Sim, Sakura-chan! – Hinata disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Vamos Naruto-kun?

\- Hai hai! – ele disse soltando um pequeno bocejo enquanto enlaçava sua mão com a da namorada a puxando para o quarto dela. – Boa noite teme, Sakura-chan!

\- Boa noite, dobe, Hinata! – Disse Sasuke quase fechando a porta do quarto de Sakura, que já arrumava a cama la dentro. – Hey, dobe! Não faça nada que eu não faria...

\- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura o repreendeu. O outro casal estava tão sem graça que cada um desviou o olhar para um lado. – Hinata-chan, não ligue para ele! Boa noite para vocês.

Com isso a garota fechou a porta de seu quarto, então Naruto e Hinata entraram no quarto vizinho também fechando a porta.

Assim que Sakura fechou a porta atrás de si e se virou para falar com o namorado, ele já estava de pé à sua frente a prensando na porta e segurando seus dois punhos acima de sua cabeça, lhe dando um beijo lascivo e carregado de desejo, arrepiando todos os pelos da garota a deixando sem ação.

\- Você tem noção do quanto senti falta disso Sakura? - ele disse pausadamente após o beijo, traçando uma trilha de beijos no pescoço da namorada. – De você... Do seu corpo... Do seu cheiro... Desse quarto... E principalmente, dos seus gemidos...

Ele aproximou ainda mais seus corpos, fazendo Sakura soltar um suspiro de surpresa, e levantando uma de suas pernas até a altura do seu quadril, causando o contato entre suas intimidades ainda escondidas pela roupa, mas já excitadas esperando os próximos passos. Sasuke desceu uma das mãos pela barriga de Sakura, até afastar a cós da saia que a garota usava e passar a mão rapidamente em sua intimidade por cima da calcinha, arrancando o primeiro gemido da noite. Pronto... Sakura já estava entregue.

No outro quarto, Hinata trocava de roupa enquanto Naruto estava deitado a observando. Era estranho para ela não ter vergonha de se trocar na frente do namorado e não conseguir se entregar a ele em outros momentos de intimidade. Era uma das coisas que ela gostaria de mudar em seu relacionamento e que havia pensado bastante na ausência de Naruto. Depois de trocada, Hinata se deitou ao lado de seu amado.

\- Você está pensando em alguma coisa Hinata-chan? - Naruto disse preocupado. – Você está um pouco calada... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- N-não é nada, Naruto-kun... – ela disse tentando disfarçar, mas estava pensando na conversa que tivera com Sakura mais cedo.

\- Você não está pensando no que o teme acabou de dizer está? - ele disse com os olhos azuis arregalados. – Aquele maldito...

\- Não, não é isso Naruto-kun. – ela disse o tranquilizando. – É que... Eu e a Sakura-chan estávamos conversando hoje sobre algumas coisas que eu andei pensando enquanto você estava fora...

\- Hum... – ele disse receoso. – Posso saber o que era?

Naruto era sempre muito curioso, mas até isso Hinata adorava nele, ele tinha seus defeitos é claro, mas nada que atrapalhasse o namoro. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, ela decidiu ser honesta com ele.

\- Bem... É que... – ela ainda tinha muitas dificuldades em conversar sobre aquilo, mas precisava mudar. – Eu pensei que nós deveríamos conversar mais sobre... sobre sexo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto paralisou diante das palavras de Hinata. Esse assunto era uma das coisas na qual ele pouco falava e que também sabia pouco, apesar de não ser mais virgem. Em uma de suas viagens com Jiraiya-sama, seus hormônios ficaram fora de controle o fazendo cair nos encantos de uma dançarina, mas fora algo tão sem importância que Naruto nem considerava o fato, ainda mais perto de Hinata, que era seu verdadeiro amor. Com dificuldade falou:

\- Bom... E-eu não esperava que você quisesse falar sobre isso, mas... Tudo bem. Se você quer, eu também quero.

\- Verdade? Fico feliz por isso... – ela disse extremamente tímida e corada. – Acho que estamos próximos de alcançar mais um passo em nosso relacionamento Naruto-kun...

\- Você diz... Aquilo? - ele disse arregalando os olhos.

\- S-sim... – ela disse. – O que você acha de irmos conversando e tentando?

\- Ha-hai... Mas... – ele ainda estava muito receoso. – Você tem certeza disso? Não quero te forçar e nem te pressionar a nada Hinata-chan... Eu posso esperar, o tempo que você quiser.

\- Sim, eu tenho certeza Naruto-kun, porque não penso em outra pessoa para me entregar dessa forma e não existe ninguém em quem eu confie tanto. – Ela disse decidida. – Eu te amo, Naruto-kun.

Com isso, o casal trocou um beijo apaixonado e cheio de significados, onde Naruto parecia dizer as mesmas palavras com gestos, ficaram assim por alguns minutos para depois se separarem.

\- Eu também te amo Hinata-chan. – ele disse passando as mãos por suas coxas e beijando seu pescoço. – Mas... Não posso deixar de perguntar... Você quer começar a tentar agora?

\- Hai... – ela disse com firmeza sentido todo o seu corpo arrepiar.

Enquanto isso, Sakura ainda tinha suas costas apoiadas na porta, porém suas duas pernas estavam entrelaçadas nos quadris do namorado, fazendo suas intimidades se roçarem por cima das roupas íntimas, levando o casal à loucura. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas atrás do pescoço de Sasuke e sua camiseta estava aberta, enquanto ele beijava a parte dos seus seios que o sutiã não conseguia conter. A garota suspirava de olhos fechados sentindo aquele turbilhão de sensações.

Segurando-a com firmeza, Sasuke a afastou da porta e a carregou para a cama de casal espaçosa do quarto. Quando a deitou, se encaixou entre suas pernas liberando um sorriso de canto para a namorada enquanto tirava sua camiseta. Logo depois tirou a da namorada e voltou a beijá-la com desejo, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. A esta altura Sakura já não conseguia mais raciocinar, Sasuke tinha esse poder de deixá-la totalmente entregue.

O garoto se aventurava em seu pescoço, descendo os beijos para o vale entre seus seios e sua barriga, enquanto as mãos deslizavam por suas coxas. Com um movimento simples, soltou o sutiã da namorada e o atirou para um canto qualquer do quarto. Voltou os lábios para os lábios rosados de Sakura e desceu uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, ombros e depois os seios, abocanhando cada um deles com vontade e deslizando a língua por seus mamilos enrijecidos, se deliciando com a melodia dos gemidos de Sakura que já tomavam todo o quarto.

Sakura gemia alto. Toda vez que ela e Sasuke se tocavam de maneira tão íntima ela não conseguia se conter e demonstrava em sua voz todo o prazer que sentia. Muitas vezes temia ser escutada por sua colega de apartamento, ou pelos vizinhos de Sasuke nos encontros no apartamento dele, mas era uma coisa muito intensa para ser contida e ela tinha a plena certeza que o namorado se excitava mais ainda, pois sempre aumentava a intensidade de cada toque ao ouvir os gemidos prazerosos da rosada.

Descendo os beijos pela barriga de Sakura, Sasuke deslizou os dedos pela borda da saia da garota e a puxou para baixo, atirando a peça para fora da cama deixando a garota apenas de calcinha. Parou por alguns segundos e observou os olhos da namorada carregados de luxúria e desejo, sorriu de canto e voltou seu rosto para perto do dela, lhe roubando um beijo apaixonado, deixando as mãos passearem por todo o seu corpo. Sakura bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos negros.

Ainda durante o beijo, o garoto se ergue um pouco apoiando uma de suas mãos ao lado da cabeça da garota, olha intensamente em seus olhos e desce a outra mão até sua intimidade, afastando a calcinha para o lado e deslizando os dedos desde o clitóris até a entrada de sua vagina, percebendo o quanto a garota estava excitada. Sakura ofegava e gemia com intensidade, sem desgrudar os olhos dos dele, que não parava de deslizar seus dedos. Ele não deixou de sorrir, sentido sua ereção aumentar em contato com uma das coxas de Sakura. Aquela tortura não poderia demorar muito tempo.

No quarto ao lado, Naruto e Hinata se beijavam com desejo, como muitas vezes já haviam feito. A garota estava deitada, de pernas abertas e meio flexionadas, acomodando o namorado no meio delas, sentindo sua excitação bem próxima à sua virilha. Ela ainda estava um pouco tensa e como sempre muito corada, enquanto ele estava um pouco mais relaxado, sua jaqueta já estava aberta e a um passo de ser tirada.

As mãos dele passeavam por todo o seu corpo, das laterais do pescoço, pelos ombros, braços, seios, cintura, coxas e onde conseguisse alcançar. Ela alternava ao passear as mãos embaixo da blusa branca do namorado, arranhando ligeiramente suas costas e também seu abdômen definido. Ele, com um pouco mais de pressa, retirou a jaqueta e a blusa, deixando seu dorso à mostra, parou um pouco as investidas para observar o rosto da namorada. Tinha medo de estar agindo rápido demais.

O rosto dela estava um pimentão, sua respiração estava entrecortada, porém seus olhos prateados estavam serenos e decididos. Com isso ele soltou um pequeno sorriso correspondido por ela, concluindo que ela concordava com os próximos passos e que não estavam indo rápido demais. Tomou seus lábios com mais intensidade, passeando as mãos por debaixo de sua camiseta, do umbigo até a primeira curva do seio, fazendo com que ela soltasse pequenos suspiros. Apenas esses pequenos estímulos já levavam o loiro a loucura.

Erguendo-a um pouco pelas costas, ele retirou sua camiseta e a atirou em qualquer lugar. Hinata continuava segura e determinada, pois não haviam feito nada muito diferente até o momento, ela não queria pensar nos momentos futuros, então procurou se concentrar em sentir todas as sensações que Naruto a provocava. Os olhos azuis e intensos do namorado estavam com um brilho intenso e mostravam todo o carinho e amor que sentia por ela.

Ele trilhou os beijos por todo o seu pescoço, por seus ombros e depois para o vale entre os seios fartos da garota que o sutiã não conseguia esconder. Enquanto ela afagava seus cabelos loiros com carinho, os suspiros e pequenos gemidos dela entravam pelos ouvidos do namorado o enlouquecendo. Aquela melodia, já conhecida por ele, era algo que ele ansiava ouvir para o resto de sua vida e desejou que dali para frente eles ficassem mais intensos.

Desceu um pouco os beijos para a barriga de Hinata, que ficou um pouco tensa, mas permitiu o contato e puxou uma grande quantidade de ar para os pulmões. Ele então a ergueu mais uma vez aquele dia soltando o fecho do sutiã da garota e descendo as alças pelos braços dela com carinho e suavidade, sentindo os pelos dela se arrepiarem um por um. Sua excitação se intensificou por instantes.

Os seios de Hinata eram uma coisa que seus olhos nunca se cansariam de ver. Eram fartos e perfeitos, tão delicados quanto ela, já os havia visto e tocado inúmeras vezes, mas hoje decidiu agir com menos impulsividade, respeitando o momento da namorada. Parou ofegante, observou o rosto de Hinata rapidamente e depois demorou o olhar em seus seios, admirando-os. Isso causou certa surpresa para ela, e claro, muita vergonha, o que a fez cobrir os seios com uma das mãos.

\- O-o oque foi, Naruto-kun? - disse com as bochechas em brasa. – Alguma coisa errada?

\- Não Hinata-chan... – ele disse sereno. – Apenas estou te admirando... Você é linda!

A garota se derreteu diante destas palavras. Para ela o fato de ele a elogiar desta forma mostrava a cumplicidade que estavam construindo em seu relacionamento, eram nestes pequenos gestos que Naruto mostrava sua verdadeira personalidade para ela, que o enxergava para além do herói da vila e do ninja hiperativo. Como resultado do elogio, Hinata lhe lançou um belo sorriso, correspondido por ele, que estava prestes a lhe roubar um beijo quando: um gemido alto de Sakura vindo do quarto ao lado atravessou seus ouvidos. Os dois interromperam o quase beijo na hora, muito surpresos e muito constrangidos com o que acabavam de ouvir. Porém, Naruto não podia perder a chance de fazer piada da situação, rindo, extremamente vermelho.

\- Acho que o teme e a Sakura-chan estão matando as saudades um do outro... – disse na tentativa de deixar a namorada mais confortável diante a situação.

\- Ha-hai... – ela disse devagar. – É a primeira vez que escuto ela fazer isso...

Ele riu baixinho e disse:

\- Não se preocupe Hinata-chan... – ele disse repousando uma das mãos em seu rosto a olhando ternamente. – Não vai acontecer se você não quiser... Posso parar agora se quiser.

\- Não! – ela disse pela primeira vez com firmeza naquela noite. Era a primeira vez que sentia tanta segurança ao tomar uma grande decisão, se sentia diferente, não sentia vontade de voltar atrás, já que confiava o bastante eu seu amado para os próximos acontecimentos. – Naruto-kun... Continue, por favor, no momento não há mais nada que eu queira.

\- Então vamos causar inveja a aqueles dois metidos... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido depois de um sorriso sincero. Foi o suficiente para Hinata se sentir extremamente relaxada.

O motivo dos gemidos altos de Sakura eram, obviamente, as investidas de Sasuke, que não cessavam. Depois de muito estimular a garota com os dedos, a penetrando com um ou dois deles e massageando seu clitóris enquanto beijava seu pescoço se deliciando com os gemidos que ela soltava, Sasuke parou os movimentos e retirou a calcinha da garota, que tanto atrapalhava. Adorava tê-la só para si, entregue e completamente molhada. Era engraçado observar o quanto os dois já eram íntimos neste sentido em tão pouco tempo de namoro.

Ela achou ruim a interrupção dos dedos de Sasuke, mas logo previu seus próximos movimentos. Logo se viu nua diante do namorado, sem constrangimento algum, pois os dois já estavam acostumados a esta situação. Observou o corpo maravilhosamente esculpido do amado, enquanto ele retirava suas calças ficando apenas de cueca. Ele então voltou a ficar por cima da garota, roubando seus lábios pela milésima vez no dia.

Descendo os beijos perigosamente pelo pescoço, pelos seios e pela barriga de Sakura, lentamente, o Uchiha acomodou o rosto entre suas pernas, passando as mãos pela coxa e pelo quadril da garota. Após se deliciar com a parte interna das duas coxas da garota, Sasuke foi até sua intimidade, massageando-a mais uma vez para depois repousar sua boca no clitóris da rosada, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua.

Naquele momento Sakura soltou um gemido incrivelmente alto, agora com certeza o casal do quarto ao lado escutara, porém o garoto não se importava, já que se sentia o cara mais sortudo do mundo por poder ser o único a causar em Sakura essa avalanche de sensações. Continuou explorando toda a intimidade da garota, que arqueava as costas e gemia pedindo por mais, sempre mais, mais rápido, mais devagar, mais para a direita, mais para a esquerda...

O garoto adorava escutar seus pedidos e realizava todos, enquanto Sakura bagunçava seus cabelos com as mãos. Logo percebeu que Sakura estava prestes a gozar, então decidiu parar as investidas para guardar esse momento para quando seus corpos estivessem unidos, a sensação seria muito melhor, e como sempre, indescritível. Sakura pareceu não se importar, era um hábito que eles tinham.

Sasuke ergueu o rosto com seu habitual sorriso de canto, observando a garota respirar fundo, com as bochechas rosadas e os olhos verdes extremamente brilhantes pelo desejo. Ela lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso, um hábito que aprendera com o namorado, se ergueu um pouco e lhe deu um longo beijo, provocante. Aos poucos foi empurrando seu peitoral mostrando sua intenção de deitar por cima dele, ele logo percebeu e permitiu que a namorada o fizesse. Olho no olho, mais sorrisos de canto.

\- Agora é a minha vez... – ela lhe disse em seu ouvido, languidamente, ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

Devagar ela mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, sentindo o garoto se arrepiar, soltou um risinho provocante e continuou descendo os lábios pela lateral do pescoço e depois em toda a sua extensão. Beijou seus ombros, um após o outro e traçou uma trilha de beijos demorados em seu peitoral, lançando um olhar sexy para o namorado, que continuava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Ela deslizou os dedos por todo o seu peitoral, sentindo todos os músculos bem definidos, dando leves arranhadas em alguns pontos. Sasuke se controlava, mas estava adorando as atitudes da namorada. Nem sempre fora daquele jeito, ele até ria em seus pensamentos lembrando de suas primeiras vezes com Sakura, a garota era extremamente tímida e submissa, totalmente diferente da garota com atitude diante de si, e para falar a verdade, ele preferia a garota de agora.

Com carícias leves, Sakura foi até a borda da cueca de Sasuke e começou a empurrá-la para baixo, com um pouco da ajuda do garoto, logo a peça estava esquecida no chão do quarto. Sakura olhou com desejo para as partes íntimas do garoto e com os olhos brilhando, colocou uma perna de cada lado do parceiro e se inclinou para beijá-lo. O contato entre as duas intimidades sem roupa fez com que os dois gemessem baixinho para depois sorrirem. Sakura voltou a posição de antes e trilhou os beijos mais uma vez pelo peitoral do namorado. Ao chegar no meio de suas pernas, usou as mãos para massagear o pênis do garoto, que viu sua sanidade lhe abandonar.

Sakura era habilidosa e carinhosa, aumentava a velocidade nos momentos certos e também diminuía quando o garoto pedia, ficaram assim um bom tempo, com um Sasuke tentando segurar um pouco suas reações. Logo após, Sakura se posicionou e deu uma pequena lambida na cabeça de seu pênis, Sasuke não conseguiu reprimir um gemido.

Hinata não conseguia se controlar. Sentia um milhão de sensações ao mesmo tempo: frio, calor, receios, certezas, arrepios e prazeres. Ela continuava com Naruto em cima de si, mas agora o garoto se concentrava em beijar e chupar um de seus seios, enquanto uma de suas mãos massageava o outro. Ela só conseguia gemer, pois sentia suas forças a abandonarem. O loiro ouvia seus gemidos como música, uma suave melodia que o enlouquecia. Se Hinata soubesse o quanto ele a queria...

Naruto trocou a ordem, beijando e massageando os seios da moça. Ficou assim tempo o suficiente para perceber que ela estava relaxada e começando a ficar bastante excitada, podia sentir pela rigidez de seus mamilos. O garoto já estava bem excitado, talvez a namorada já tivesse percebido o volume em suas calças, o que era inevitável. Até aquele momento os dois não haviam feito nada de diferente.

Devagar, ele desceu os beijos para a barriga da garota e se demorou ali por alguns instantes. Logo depois, ele deslizou as mãos pelo cós do shorts que ela usava, mas não o retirou antes de pedir permissão a ela através do olhar. A garota assentiu tranquilamente ao assistir o namorado retirar seu shorts e logo depois retirar as próprias calças, ambos agora estavam apenas de roupa íntima, o que aumentou a ansiedade e a expectativa da garota.

O garoto percebeu estas reações e voltou a beijá-la com carinho e foi correspondido profundamente. Com calma, desceu uma das mãos pelo corpo da namorada, percorrendo os seios, a barriga, até parar atrevidamente na intimidade da garota por dentro da calcinha. A garota soltou um suspiro de surpresa e arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

\- Tu-tudo bem, Hinata-chan? - Naruto perguntou ofegante em seu ouvido. Ainda não havia alcançado nem o clitóris e nem sua entrada, mas apenas a sensação de tê-los por perto levava todos os seus sentidos para longe. – Quer parar?

\- Na-não... – ela disse nervosa. Com isso, desceu uma de suas mãos ao encontro da dele e o encorajou a continuar. – Continue... Por favor...

Naruto não esperava esta reação e não pôde evitar um sorriso de canto enquanto descia mais a mão junto a dela. Começou passando os dedos pelo clitóris e pela entrada de sua vagina, sentindo toda a umidade do local, então ele não era o único com desejo naquele quarto... Logo passou a massagear o clitóris dela, que retirou sua mão da dele e a elevou acima da cabeça, cerrando o punho levemente e mordendo o lábio inferior. Os gemidos dela começaram muito tímidos e depois foram aumentando, a massagem que ele lhe fazia era muito excitante e ela sentia seu controle se esvair.

Depois de alguns instantes, ele decidiu introduzir devagar um dos dedos em sua amada. Ela não reclamou e continuou a gemer o incentivando a movimentar o dedo dentro de si. A sensação era muito boa e não era incômoda, ele alternava entre movimentos rápidos e lentos, esperando que a garota se acostumasse às sensações. Logo depois, decidiu introduzir mais um dedo, mas Hinata protestou.

\- Aaii... – o garoto parou o movimento na hora, receoso e envergonhado pelo o que havia feito, olhando-a com incerteza nos olhos.

\- Me desculpe Hinata-chan... E-eu não queria... te machucar...

\- Está tudo bem Naruto-kun... – ela disse ofegante repousando uma de suas mãos em seu rosto. – Foi apenas uma surpresa... Já passou...

\- Certeza? - ela assentiu suavemente. – Vamos continuar?

Ele voltou a massagear o clitóris da namorada enquanto beijava seu pescoço, ela voltou a gemer já ansiosa pelas próximas ações. Depois, ele retirou sua calcinha e com certa urgência se livrou de sua cueca, os dois completamente nus agora. Os corações batiam acelerados, as feições ansiosas e ligeiramente nervosas se mostravam sem nenhum pudor. Naruto se deitou ao lado dela puxando-a pela cintura unindo seus corpos enquanto suas respirações se mesclavam. Uniram suas testas e por um tempo acariciaram o rosto um do outro.

\- Isso é mais do que eu poderia querer... – Naruto acabou falando sem perceber. Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo casto nos lábios. Do rosto, desceu uma de suas mãos para seu pescoço, peitoral, sua coxa e aproximou os dedos do membro do namorado, olhando hesitante para ele. Ele lhe soltou um sorriso de canto, e como ela havia feito, pegou em sua mão e a guiou para onde gostaria de ser tocado.

A mão delicada dela envolveu seu pênis e ele sentiu o calor vindo dela invadir todo o seu corpo, soltou um suspiro apenas com o pequeno toque e piscou devagar assimilando a sensação. Ela tinha os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, mas tentava se acostumar com a situação, que pelo jeito estava sendo muito boa para ele. Devagar, com a mão sobre a dela, Naruto fez os primeiros movimentos, como ensinando o que ela deveria fazer. Hinata entendeu o recado e começou a estimular o garoto lentamente e de forma leve. Alguns gemidos travados saíam da boca dele.

Sentindo que a namorada estava mais à vontade, soltou sua mão da dela e voltou a massagear a intimidade da garota. Os dois olhavam-se nos olhos, suspirando e gemendo conforme os toques lentos e leves os embalavam. Em poucos minutos, os dois se beijavam e aumentavam o ritmo da masturbação. Hinata sentia que a partir daquele momento, não haveria mais volta.

Seus dedos estavam envoltos na cabeleira rosada, sentindo os movimentos de vai e vem da cabeça da garota, que lhe agraciava com o melhor sexo oral que ele já havia experimentado. Ele adorava transar com a sua garota e tê-la totalmente entregue para si, mas não podia negar que Sakura era extremamente habilidosa nesse quesito, talvez até melhor do que ele. O que lhe restava era aproveitar a situação ao máximo.

Sakura fazia movimentos circulares com a língua, envolvendo todo seu pênis, usava as mãos enquanto se dedicava às carícias somente na ponta, as técnicas eram tantas que o namorado se perdia no turbilhão de sentimentos que ela lhe dava. Conforme ele gemia, a garota aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos, se divertindo ao ver o auto controle do namorado se esgotando. Percebia que ele enlouquecia ainda mais quando lhe lançava alguns olhares durante o ato, ela ria internamente, pois somente assim conseguia abaixa a guarda do garoto ouvindo seus gemidos baixos.

Depois de alguns momentos, Sakura cessou os movimentos esperando o garoto recuperar sua respiração. Assim que ele voltou ao normal, ela lhe lançou um sorriso de canto e provocante, sentou-se sobre o membro do rapaz e se movimentou estimulando-o e também a si própria. Ela gemeu enquanto Sasuke soltou um palavrão baixinho, não havia mais porque esperar. Segurando a cintura da garota forçando o corpo para cima, ele a fez deitar ficando por cima e se preparando para a penetração.

Sakura enlaçou suas mãos no pescoço do namorado, lançando-lhe um olhar sexy e provocante. Ele sorriu de canto enquanto segurava seu membro pela base e penetrava a garota devagar, a torturando. A garota soltou um gemido alto e carregado de prazer, ouvindo a respiração completamente ofegante dele em seu ouvido. Segundos depois, Sasuke começava a se movimentar dentro de Sakura, soltando leves gemidos.

Quando perceberam, uma de suas mãos estavam unidas e Sasuke a penetrava profundamente, os dois gemiam e se movimentavam aumentando o prazer. Para ir mais fundo ainda, Sasuke ergueu uma das pernas de Sakura até seu ombro e aumentou a velocidade das investidas, vendo a namorada se contorcer abaixo de si, gemendo alto. Um tempo depois inverteram de posição, e agora Sakura comandava a relação por cima do namorado.

Sasuke segurava sua cintura forçando-a para baixo, enquanto ela não deixava de se movimentar, rebolando e perdendo todos os sentidos que ainda tinha. Os gemidos altos, os olhares cobertos de luxúria e desejo, todos os sentimentos e sensações envolvidos e os movimentos aproximavam Sasuke dos movimentos finais. Segurando-a com firmeza pela cintura e sem deixar de penetrá-la, o garoto se sentou e a acomodou em mais uma posição sentada sobre si. Assim, ele pôde beijar todo o seu pescoço e também seus seios, olhando para os seus olhos e reparando até mesmo no movimento de seus cabelos, para cima e para baixo conforme ela se movimentava. Estavam completamente unidos.

\- Sasuke... Sasuke-kun...Aaah... Sa-sa... – ela gemia alto perto de seu ápice.

\- Sakura... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Não... para...

E ela o obedeceu, seguindo um ritmo rápido que ele claramente a pedia com os olhos, ouvindo o rangido da cama acompanhando os movimentos. Em questão de segundos, os dois sentiam uma descarga de adrenalina incrível percorrer por seus corpos alcançando o orgasmo juntos em um gemido alto e uníssono. Uniram suas bocas logo depois e sorriram de canto com as testas unidas, completamente ofegantes.

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke apoiava sua cabeça no travesseiro, abraçando Sakura que apoiava a cabeça em seu peito. Ficaram assim por um tempo em silêncio, tentando assimilar a avalanche de sensações e sentimentos que haviam vivido momentos antes, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

\- Senti sua falta... – Sakura foi a primeira a cortar o silêncio, depositando um pequeno beijo em seu peito.

\- Também senti, gostosa... – Sakura arregalou os olhos e ruborizou rindo envergonhada. Ele só a chamava assim quando estavam sozinhos e quando o sexo havia sido incrível. – Porque você sempre fica envergonhada quando digo isso? Nem parece a Sakura que acabou de transar comigo.

\- É que ainda não me acostumei... – ela disse tímida o observando soltar um sorriso de canto.

\- Então teremos que transar mais vezes para você se acostumar... – ele disse em um sussurro a puxando mais para si para depois soltar um riso baixinho – Aliás... Dessa vez você deve ter acordado toda a vizinhança...

\- Ah meu Deus! – ela disse com o rosto em chamas, se dando conta do que havia feito, seus amigos deveriam estar extremamente constrangidos no quarto ao lado. Como ela pôde fazer isso? – Porque você não me deteve?

\- Porque para mim não faz diferença! – ele respondeu indiferente e depois a provocando. – Para mim quanto mais alto melhor...

\- Oh não... Amanhã precisarei me desculpar com a Hinata... Eles não mereciam ter escutado tudo isso... – ela disse se encolhendo nos braços do namorado.

\- Não se preocupe! O que você acha que eles estão fazendo? Brincando de boneca? - ele disse sarcástico enquanto ela nada disse, é claro que não ia contar para o namorado o que havia conversado com Hinata mais cedo, mas se sentia envergonhada por ter colocado o casal de amigos nesta situação.

De repente, ouviram um barulho característico vindo do quarto ao lado, um som parecido com o que Sakura estava soltando há momentos atrás com Sasuke! Não havia como negar... aquilo eram gemidos! O som fez Sakura arregalar os olhos e Sasuke soltar uma risada marota.

\- Bom, acho que agora você não tem mais com o que se preocupar. Mesmo. – Sasuke riu diante de uma namorada mais envergonhada ainda.

\- Então não fomos os únicos a brincar essa noite... – ela disse. Então havia acontecido... Sakura se sentia extremamente feliz pela amiga e não conseguia deixar de se preocupar pensando como ela devia estar se sentindo, se Naruto a havia tratado bem... Sentia-se como uma irmã mais velha preocupada com a irmã mais nova. Soltou um ligeiro sorriso desejando toda a felicidade do mundo para o casal de amigos.

\- E eu avisei a ele para não fazer o que eu não faria... – Sasuke disse com uma risada cínica. – Mas afinal, quem sou eu para dar bons conselhos?

\- Ainda bem que você sabe! – Sakura disse o provocando.

\- Hn... – ele respondeu de forma costumeira. Depois abriu um sorriso malicioso – Tive uma ideia...

\- O que? - Sakura respondeu um pouco receosa, mas com expectativa também. Com aquele sorriso no rosto ele só podia estar com segundas intenções.

\- Porque não continuamos a brincadeira e mostramos para eles quem é que manda? - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto deitava-se sobre ela.

\- Bom... – ela esboçou um sorriso malicioso para ele. – Porque não?

\- Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir... – ele disse olhando seus olhos, enquanto sua mão descia perigosamente para sua intimidade e já começava a se aventurar por ali. – Gostosa...

E assim recomeçaram mais uma rodada de puro prazer, felizes e totalmente entregues a seus sentimentos.

Hinata e Naruto se tocavam delicadamente, porém com velocidade e com um carinho que apenas os dois podiam sentir e dar um para o outro. Ela estava com uma das mãos no pênis dele fazendo movimentos debaixo para cima e com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dele, gemendo e ofegando, enquanto ele mexia os dedos por seu clitóris e ofegava com o rosto afagado pelos cabelos longos dela espalhados pelo travesseiro. Eles já haviam feito isso algumas vezes, mas desta vez estavam entregues de corpo e alma.

Percebendo que a garota estava muito molhada e que logo seu ápice chegaria também, ele interrompeu seus movimentos com os dedos e dando um olhar significativo para ela, levou sua mão até a dela e parou os movimentos. No início ela lhe lançou um olhar confuso, porém ele a abraçou e uniu suas testas, a tranquilizando. Ficaram esperando suas respirações e sensações se normalizarem.

\- Hinata-chan... – Naruto começou. – Quero que esse momento seja perfeito para você... De agora em diante você vai ter que confiar em mim... Você confia?

\- Não tenho como não confiar em você Naruto-kun... – ela respondeu tranquila. – Eu confio, confiei e sempre vou confiar.

\- Você tem certeza? - ele perguntou receoso. – Não quero te machucar ou te forçar a nada... Também não quero que você se arrependa...

\- Não se preocupe com isso. – ela disse ternamente. – Se é com você eu não vou me arrepender, de nada!

\- Certo! – ele disse lhe lançando um belo sorriso, se virando e deitando por cima da namorada, se aconchegando entre suas pernas. – Por favor... Se algo estiver errado me avise... Eu não tenho como adivinhar sabe?

Ele disse muito receoso e um pouco atrapalhado, o que Hinata achou uma das coisas mais lindas do mundo. Ela não poderia querer e esperar por algo melhor que aquele momento que os dois estavam vivendo.

\- Hai... Eu avisarei. – ela disse com tranquilidade, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo que começava a tomar conta de sua mente.

\- Está nervosa? - ele disse olhando em seus olhos, adivinhando o que passava pela cabeça da namorada.

\- Ha-hai... – ela admitiu lançando um olhar muito ansioso para ele, que sorriu ternamente, de um jeito que apenas ele conseguia e acariciou seu rosto.

\- Eu também estou... – ele disse sem parar de sorrir. – Talvez mais que você... Mas, eu preciso disso... Eu quero viver isso com você, Hinata, e quero que seja perfeito.

Os olhos da garota encheram de água e ela o abraçou e enterrou seu rosto em seu pescoço distribuindo pequenos beijos por ali, o loiro respirou fundo.

\- Eu também preciso e quero isso, Naruto, mais do que tudo...

\- Nós vamos fazer acontecer, não se preocupe... – ele disse ternamente em seu ouvido sentindo a garota se arrepiar. – Agora relaxe... Só deixe se levar e confie em mim...

\- Hai... – ela disse acariciando os cabelos loiros.

Com isso, o loiro a beijou com paixão e trilhou os beijos para o pescoço, seios, barriga, sem se demorar muito pelos locais. Instintivamente ela começou a soltar pequenos gemidos e fez como ele havia pedido, se deixou levar, se sentindo um pouco menos aflita. O namorado então começou a depositar pequenos beijos na região interna de uma das coxas da garota, a enlouquecendo. Ele beijava, chupava e dava algumas lambidas, observando a namorada arfando cada vez mais. Fez o mesmo movimento na outra coxa e devagar, depositou sua boca na intimidade de Hinata.

A morena se surpreendeu, mas não o impediu, estava curiosa e tentando relaxar ao mesmo tempo então deixou que as sensações a invadissem. Logo o que ela começou a sentir quase a levou a loucura. Hinata sentia seu controle ir embora, parecia que ele havia guardado a melhor parte para o final, ele era extremamente habilidoso com a língua, estimulando seu clitóris a deixando cada vez mais excitada. Ela começou a gemer alto, arqueando as costas e segurando os lençóis com firmeza, enquanto ele se deliciava no meio de suas pernas.

Mais uma vez percebendo que ela estava muito excitada e pronta para recebê-lo, Naruto interrompeu as investidas e se posicionou entre suas pernas levemente flexionadas. Era agora, o momento em que a tomaria para si, o momento em que se entregariam um ao outro. O loiro segurou seu pênis e o passou ligeiramente no clitóris dela, que soltou um pequeno grito de prazer.

\- Está pronta? - ele perguntou baixinho.

\- Ha-hai... – ela respondeu com a voz um pouco trêmula.

Ele posicionou seu membro na entrada da vagina da garota e muito devagar começou a penetrá-la. No início ela retesou todo o corpo e houve uma certa resistência de sua parte interna, mas com alguns beijos e sussurros ao pé do ouvido, seu corpo foi relaxando e se acostumando à nova situação. Com calma ele a penetrou mais um pouco, ouvindo alguns gemidos de dor e sentindo as unhas dela fincarem em seus ombros, seus olhos estavam fechados e comprimidos.

\- Hinata... – ele disse rouco. – Olha para mim...

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou profundamente para os olhos azuis, que estavam com um brilho totalmente diferente do que ela já havia visto. Carregavam um desejo e ao mesmo tempo um carinho tão imenso que ela não resistiu e deixou se envolver por ele. Ele avançou mais um pouco e agora estava totalmente dentro de si, ele uniu suas testas e soltou um suspiro bem longo. Hinata ainda sentia muita dor, era uma dorzinha chata e incômoda que nunca havia sentido... Isso que era fazer sexo¿ Onde estava a parte do prazer¿

Mesmo envolvida com o corpo do namorado, Hinata ainda estava um pouco tensa e logo percebeu que se continuasse assim não iria aproveitar nada, então foi se acalmando e relaxando, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço de Naruto. Ele ficou por vários minutos dentro dela sem se mexer, apenas esperando o momento certo, porém só o fato de estar unido com ela já o deixava nas nuvens, para ele a sensação era maravilhosa e de muito prazer.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela mirou seus olhos nos dele e os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Depois do beijo ela assentiu para ele e devagar ele começou a se movimentar. Agora ela estava mais relaxada, e mesmo com dor, conseguia sentir prazer e timidamente começou a gemer. O garoto se movimentava e soltava alguns gemidos, totalmente entregue ao prazer, para ele o momento estava indescritível.

Como que pedindo permissão olhando nos olhos dela, o garoto intensificou os movimentos, se entregando ao prazer mais ainda. Hinata aos poucos começou a sentir a dor parar e o prazer tomar conta, gemendo cada vez mais alto. Agora sim... Isso era fazer sexo! Agora entendia porque as pessoas falavam tão bem disso! Naruto era tão carinhoso em seus movimentos, que a garota não conseguia se conter.

Ele continuou em movimentos rápidos e firmes, com uma mão de cada lado da cabeça da namorada, observando seus olhos desanuviados de desejo, seus seios se movimentando de acordo com as investidas, a boca aberta soltando um gemido atrás do outro, os cabelos longos espalhados pelo travesseiro... Para ele, ela nunca esteve tão linda.

Continuou os movimentos agora um pouco mais urgentes, com o tronco bem unido ao dela sentindo seus seios em contato com seu peitoral. O ápice dos dois estava próximo e ele não conseguia parar, parecia que nada mais existia, além dos dois e daquele quarto. Os gemidos dela o envolviam e pareciam música para seus ouvidos. Olhando profundamente um para o outro, corados e com muito prazer, os dois alcançaram o orgasmo juntos, com um gemido muito alto de Hinata.

Após este momento tão intenso, os dois sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram de forma apaixonada, com Naruto ainda dentro de Hinata. Os dois esperaram a respiração voltar ao normal e o cansaço tomar conta, então ele se retirou dela com cuidado, deitou a seu lado e a puxou para si.

\- Hinata-chan... – ele chamou com cautela. – Você está bem?

\- Hai, Naruto-kun... – ela disse calma. – Está doendo um pouco ainda... Mas vai passar...

\- Me desculpe... – ele disse um pouco pesaroso, se apoiando no cotovelo para olhá-la melhor. – Não era a intenção...

\- Não se preocupe com isso! – ela disse e lhe deu um beijo casto nos lábios – Você me deu um presente maravilhoso essa noite Naruto-kun... Eu jamais vou esquecer desse momento... Obrigada!

\- Você é maravilhosa... – ele disse baixinho, tão diferente do Naruto escandaloso do dia a dia. – E você foi incrível...

\- O-obrigada... – ela respondeu muito corada e mais uma vez eles uniram os lábios naquele dia. O fato dos dois estarem tão relaxados depois do que haviam acabado de fazer e tão unidos só demonstrava a intimidade que os dois acabavam de construir e isso não podia ser mais perfeito aos olhos de Hinata. Logo ele começou a rir, a intrigando. – O que foi?

\- Nós com certeza não ficamos atrás dos dois aí do quarto ao lado! – ele disse rindo mais ainda.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Que você gemeu tão alto quanto a Sakura-chan! – agora o loiro gargalhava alto, observando a namorada ficar completamente escarlate.

\- Ah meu Deus! O que vou fazer amanhã? - ela disse escondendo seu rosto no peitoral do loiro.

\- Simples! Vai dizer que transou comigo! – ela olhou para ele abismada. – Estou brincando! Este momento é só nosso, ninguém precisa saber.

Ela sorriu e mais uma vez eles se beijaram.

\- Hey... Hinata-chan... – Naruto disse um pouco nervoso. – Vo-você gostou?

\- Go-gostei... Muito... – ela respondeu. – Só gostaria de ter sentido menos dor...

\- Mas isso nós só vamos resolver fazendo de novo... – ele disse beijando seu pescoço com desejo, a sentindo se arrepiar. – e de novo... e de novo...

E por fim acabaram por dormir abraçados. Cansados, porém extremamente felizes e satisfeitos com uma perspectiva de futuro nunca imaginada. Hinata sentia-se a garota mais feliz do mundo e segura nos braços da pessoa que mais amava no mundo, pedindo aos céus que aquele sentimento jamais acabasse.

Bom galera, é isso!

Como a história se trata de dois casais em estágios diferentes de intimidade tentei retratar bem isso no hentai. Quando escrevo hentai gosto de detalhar bastante as coisas e isso às vezes pode cansar, então, so sorry!

Também fiz o Sasuke bem OOC nesta fic, porque estava realmente com preguiça de retratar a personalidade real dele hahahaha mas até que gostei do resultado final.

Me desculpem por qualquer erro de português, revisei muito rápido e também não tenho beta reader, então...

Gostou? Reviews e Favs são muito bem-vindas =)

Não gostou? De boa, só por favor não seja desagradável nos comentários!

Gratidão!

InThatEyes


End file.
